


Adlerbrooke Boarding School

by yer_a_wizard_watson



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yer_a_wizard_watson/pseuds/yer_a_wizard_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever thought of a multi fandom school fanfic? Well, this is precisely what this story is. Written through Merlin's perspective as he writes about his time as a student at the school where all the weird and wonderful things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adlerbrooke Boarding School

I still remember my first day at Adlerbrooke Boarding School. I will always remember it as the day I met some of my best friends. Now I think back, as cheesy as it sounds, my school days were the best days of my life. Nothing ever compares to those warm afternoons that John, Arthur and I used to laze around on the spring grass outside of the science block. Arthur used to tug the grass out of its roots and throw it at John who in return pushed Arthur over who then ended up getting grass stains on his trousers.  It was always a laugh whenever the four of us were together. Four? yeah, our group wasn't complete without Sherlock Holmes who John at the time had a massive crush on. His tongue would always swell up whenever Sherlock would speak to him and he used to get terrible butterflies as he waited for Sherlock. Sherlock however never noticed but now when i think back, maybe he did. We were always waiting there in the field in summer for Sherlock to finish up in his science class. He always had a tendency to stay behind after class because he was determined to finish. I thought it was so boring so i often went off to the campus cafe where Sam Winchester was always eating twizlers and where the girls at Adlerbrooke always hung out. When I say girls, I mean Irene's group. You had to be pretty special to get into that bitch's group. Most of the ordinary girls like Molly Hooper never got to sit with them and it was all very cruel. Irene's bitch brigade consisted of the scottish ginger girl whom I never knew the name of, Morgana Pendragon (Arthur's sister), Rose Tyler and of course the coffee addict herself, Irene Adler. I absolutely hated her and her arrogance. She thought she was better than everyone else just because her father was the school principal. She toyed with most of the boys and I'm fairly certain her and Sherlock dated for a while but it didn't last long. Not long after that, she spread rumors about him and then they spread through the boarding school like a plague. 

 

Bullying didn't really happen at Adlerbrooke. Well, except for the bullying that my group used to have to deal with. Sherlock was able to notice everything that nobody else could. He'd do this thing called 'deducing' where he would unveil everyone's darkest secrets just by observing them. But, he got bullied for it and so our group was basically a walking target for bullies because of Sherlock. We didn't see it as his fault though- he was our friend and nothing would change that. I still remember how Arthur introduced him to me. My first impression of Sherlock Holmes wasn't like other people's first impressions of him. Most other people thought he was a freak and really strange but I just thought he was quirky and unique and I liked that about Sherlock Holmes. I'd met Arthur Pendragon first because I'd had to stay in the same dorm room with him as well as Rory Williams but I didn't like him much because he was boring. At first, I thought Arthur was a right prat but after getting to know him, he became one of my closest friends.  
  


 


End file.
